


Be Mine Forever (Victuuri Week Day Six: Bonds)

by paxton1976



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Day Six, Engagement, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, Victuuri Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 23:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9685946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxton1976/pseuds/paxton1976
Summary: After winning gold at Worlds, Yuuri receives the best gold ever.Yuuri gasped when Viktor knelt before him, getting on one knee. His hands flew to his mouth and he felt tears begin to fill his eyes. Viktor lowered Yuuri's right hand and held it in front of him, pressing his lips against Yuuri's fingers. He pulled a small box out of his pants' pocket and opened the lid, showing it to Yuuri. Inside was a simple golden band with two diamonds side by side. Viktor cleared his throat and looked deep into Yuuri's eyes before speaking.“Love, I can't imagine life without you and I don't want to. I want us to be together forever. I want to experience everything in life with you. I want to show the world the ultimate love I know we can have, that we have already. Yuuri, will you do me the honor and be mine forever?” Viktor asked, pulling the ring from the box and holding it up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Today is Day Six of Victuuri Week. The theme is 'Bonds'. I focused mainly on Yuuri's 'Proposals' but sprinkled in some of Viktor's 'Communication'. The communication prompt is very subtly woven in though, so I won't claim it.
> 
> A few notes:  
> This is based upon World Figure Skating Championships held in 2016. It took place in Boston March 28-April 3.  
> Most Americans know this, but Boston Harbor is the infamous sight of the Boston Tea Party. On December 16, 1773, Samuel Adams and the Sons of Liberty raided three ships and threw hundreds of crates of tea overboard to protest unfair taxes. This was one of the events that led to the American Revolutionary War.  
> The Old State House is an old government building used primarily in the late 18th century. It was noted as being the place where "Independence was born". Many history making decisions were made here. It was also the site of The Boston Massacre, in which five men lost their lives after being shot by British soldiers. This was yet another event that led to the war.
> 
> Now that you've had your history lesson, I hope you enjoy 'Be Mine Forever'. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.

As much as I wish I could, I don’t own Yuri!!! On Ice.  
This fic is not beta’d.   
While I truly appreciate the offers, I’m not currently looking for a beta.

 

You can follow me on [tumblr](http://paxwritesyoi.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](http://twitter.com/paxohana). Stay up to date on latest chapters and story progress or just want to give a shout out! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

.

He gasped when he was embraced in a tight hug and tackled off the podium. Even though it wasn't high off the ground, the impact of hitting the ground pressed between the ice and the body above him was jarring.

“Yuuri! You did so well! I'm so proud of you!” Viktor proclaimed, capturing his lips in a crushing kiss. 

Yuuri clutched Viktor's shoulders and returned his kiss. They remained laying on the ice until both were out of breath, ignoring the roaring of the crowd.

"So, do you want to kiss my gold now?” Yuuri asked as Viktor helped him up.

“No,” Viktor said, chuckling when he frowned, “I'd rather kiss you.”

“Viktor, you are so cheesy,” Yuuri mumbled, following him to the locker room.

“Yep, but you love me anyway,” Viktor said, slowing so Yuuri could catch up and throw an arm over his shoulders, “But we need to get changed. We have a party to go to.”

 

* * *

 

Boston was unseasonably warm for April. It was perfect outdoor celebration weather. The banquet had been canceled due to no water in the reception hall, so several skaters and their coaches agreed to get together for a night on the town. They had hours before everyone planned to meet at a popular open-air restaurant.

The two men had decided to sight see for a few hours. Yuuri had expressed an interest in visiting Boston Harbor. Viktor knew Yuuri was an American history buff so he readily agreed. He watched Yuuri carefully, knowing he was imagining himself being in the exact spot hundreds of years ago. Viktor snapped several pictures of Yuuri and quickly uploading them to his social media account, knowing he'd have to deal with Yuuri's embarrassment later. After a brief tour, they went to the gift shop and Viktor let him choose any souvenir he wanted.

“Viktor, I don't need anything,” Yuuri said.

“Nonsense,” he declared, “This is a vacation now and our first together. We need to make it memorable and that means souvenirs. Pick something.”

“Fine, but you better get something too!” Yuuri huffed, rolling his eyes. 

He perused the shop, trying to find something he would enjoy but not frivolous. He decided upon a t-shirt with a fully rigged ship on it, colonists throwing crates overboard. Viktor chuckled when Yuuri showed it to him.

“I advise you not wear that if we ever go to England,” Viktor joked, smiling when Yuuri laughed.

“Good idea. What are you going to get?”

“This,” Viktor said, holding a snow globe in his hand. Inside was a small replica of Boston Common, complete with trees, pathways and the beautiful fountain in the center. Yuuri took it from Viktor's hand and shook it gently, smiling softly as the white bits fell to the bottom.

“I like it,” Yuuri said, “You can add it to your collection. I think we should get a cabinet for them when we get home. You're running out of space.”

“We'll see.”

The next stop Viktor had planned made Yuuri's breath catch.

“This..this is!” Yuuri squealed, too excited to speak.

“The Old State House. You said you wanted to visit if we had time,” Viktor said.

“I know, but that was just wishful thinking! This is...this is just...wow!”

Viktor smiled at Yuuri and took his hand, pulling him to the entrance of the building. They took a tour of the house, Yuuri hanging on the guide's every word. Viktor loved seeing him like this. He so loved making Yuuri happy. When the tour had ended and they went outside, Viktor tugged on Yuuri's jacket.

"Let's take a picture. I wanted to get some inside but that no photography rule killed it,” Viktor pouted. Yuuri knew how much he relied on pictures to document every moment of his life.

“One, so you better make it a good one,” Yuuri said, pointing a forefinger at him.

“Of course!” Viktor exclaimed, pulling Yuuri close to him. He draped an arm across Yuuri's shoulders and rested his head against Yuuri's, their cheeks pressed together.

“Ok, say cheese!” Viktor said loudly. 

Right before the flash went off, Viktor turned his head and planted a kiss on Yuuri's cheek. He looked at his phone, pleased with the picture and immediately uploaded it to his account.

“Viktor!” Yuuri yelled, blushing fiercely.

“What?” he asked, looking at him innocently.

“Do you have to upload every picture we take together?”

“I like showing the world how much I love you. Did you know we're an inspiration to others? Baffling, isn't it?” Viktor said.

“Yeah. Can you please tone it down? It's embarrassing,” Yuuri said, looking down at the sidewalk when he felt heat creep up his neck. Viktor walked to him and took his hands.

"It bothers you a lot, doesn't it?” Viktor asked softly, watching him nod.

“You know I'm not one for attention, and I'm not used to it. It makes me nervous,” Yuuri explained.

Viktor let one of Yuuri's hands go, lifting his own to run his fingers down Yuuri's cheek. He smiled at him before feathering their lips across the others.

“Ok, I'll tone it down. Is it alright if I upload some if I promise to show them to you first?”

“That would be fine. Thanks, Viktor,” Yuuri replied.

 

* * *

 

The sun began to set and they knew it was time to head for the restaurant. When they arrived the party was already in full swing. They greeted everyone and found a seat at a far table, Viktor thanking the waiter when they were handed their menus. He looked up when Chris and Georgi joined them.

“Hey, what's up?” he greeted the men.

“Not much, other being highly amused you were beaten by your fiancé,” Chris teased.

“Boyfriend,” Yuuri corrected him, not looking up from his menu. Viktor turned his head and chuckled at Yuuri before giving Chris his attention.

“Guess he told you,” Viktor laughed, “or are you just whining because you didn't make the podium this year?”

“Oh that's harsh, Viktor,” Chris said, clutching his chest dramatically, “Who knew you had it in you to be so cruel?”

“What can I say? You bring out the best in me.”

“Yuuri,” Chris said, turning to him, “Is he always like this?”

“No. You should see it when he spoon feeds Makkachin. It's like he's feeding a baby,” Yuuri replied, still scanning the menu.

“Sweetheart, that was supposed to be just between us,” Viktor said, giving Yuuri a tight smile.

“Oops,” Yuuri said, leaning to talk lowly in Viktor's ear, “Payback for the pictures from the harbor. I'll be back in a few minutes.”

Yuuri rose from his chair, telling the men he had to use the restroom. Chris watched Yuuri turn the corner before he leaned forward.

“Does he know?” he asked.

“No,” Viktor replied.

“Are you going to do it tonight,” Georgi asked.

“Yeah, I'm just trying to calm my nerves. Do I look anxious?” Viktor asked, looking between them.

“No, not really,” Chris replied, “You could always attribute it to the excitement of the day.”

“Oh, good idea,” Georgi agreed, “You don't know how happy I am for you, Viktor. I could weep for joy.”

“Yeah, please save your weeping for later. Here he comes,” Viktor said, rising to help Yuuri into his seat.

“You don't have to do that, Viktor,” Yuuri said as Viktor slid the chair toward the table.

“I know, but I love doing things like this for you,” Viktor replied, leaning down to kiss Yuuri's cheek.

“You're a hopeless romantic,” Yuuri muttered, cupping Viktor's face and kissing him softly.

“You two are so sweet together. It's so beautiful watching true love,” Georgi gushed.

“Dude, shut it. You're embarrassing,” Chris grumbled.

Georgi opened his mouth to object but the waiter arrived with their meals. They enjoyed each other's companies, explaining what they were doing in the off season. Everyone laughed when Phichit mentioned he was choreographing a show back home he was calling “Hamsters on Ice”. Yuuri smiled and shook his head at his best friend, thinking Phichit may be flighty but he was a wonderful man.

Viktor rose from his chair, stating he'd be back in a few minutes. He bent down and kissed Yuuri's cheek before whispering in his ear.

“I need you to come with me,” he said.

“I just went to the bathroom,” Yuuri said, turning his head to frown at him.

"Just come with me, please?” Viktor asked, batting his eyelashes. Yuuri rolled his eyes and stood.

“I'll be back in a minute. He needs help,” Yuuri said, sighing.

“I bet he does,” Chris teased, winking at him. Yuuri could feel himself turning various shades of red.

“Hey!” Viktor said loudly, pointing at Chris with two fingers before pointing at his own eyes, then back at Chris. The Swiss tilted his head back and roared with laughter.

They were walking towards the restroom when Viktor stopped suddenly. Yuuri watched him pat the pockets in his pants and frown.

“What's wrong?” Yuuri asked.

“I forgot to do something,” Viktor replied, grinning evilly at him.

“Oh no, whatever you're planning, no. I know that look,” Yuuri said, trying to return to the table. Viktor clutched his hand and pulled him to the center of the room.

“May I have everyone's attention please?” Viktor said loudly, waiting for the diners to focus on him, “All eyes up here. Yes, thank you. I don't know how many of you know this, but your beautiful city held The World Figure Skating Championship today. On behalf of all the skaters that participated, I'd like to thank you for your hospitality.”

Viktor paused and smiled at the crowd as he waited for the applause to die down.

“What makes this night special is my boyfriend, Katsuki Yuuri, won gold this year!” Viktor exclaimed, placing his arm around Yuuri's shoulders, “I couldn't be more proud of him. He's worked so hard for this and overcame huge obstacles. I'm so happy for you, Sweetheart.”

He pulled Yuuri closer to him, placed a hand on the back of his head and kissed him with intense passion. He smiled when he felt Yuuri moan into his mouth and wind his fingers through his hair. He pulled back and smirked when he saw Yuuri's dazed expression.

“Thanks, let's go sit down now,” Yuuri said, flushed from embarrassment. His eyes widened when Viktor grabbed his hand, stopping him from returning to the table.

“That's not it,” Viktor said.

“What? This is getting embarrassing,” Yuuri admitted quietly.

“Just trust me, Love,” Viktor said, winking at Yuuri before speaking again.

“Since he won the top prize for the year, I wanted to give my Yuuri something special. Something he'll never forget,” Viktor said, turning to him.

“It's been a long year. There have been ups and downs, joy and tears. We grew to be friends then to best friends. Our feelings shifted sometime though and we became lovers. I had never been happier in my life. We worked hard towards our goals and then towards us. You urged me to return to competition. I insisted you continue skating. Why would I want to come back if it meant we'd be apart forever? Even though we had a short separation, we prevailed. We triumphed over impossible odds. You gave me inspiration when I had none and you stood by me when no one else would. You gave me life and love. For that, I am eternally grateful. But I'm rambling,” Viktor said, smiling when the crowd laughed. He looked to the table with his friends, catching their grins. They knew what he had planned.

Yuuri gasped when Viktor knelt before him, getting on one knee. His hands flew to his mouth and he felt tears begin to fill his eyes. Viktor lowered Yuuri's right hand and held it in front of him, pressing his lips against Yuuri's fingers. He pulled a small box out of his pants' pocket and opened the lid, showing it to Yuuri. Inside was a simple golden band with two diamonds side by side. Viktor cleared his throat and looked deep into his eyes before speaking.

"Love, I can't imagine life without you. I don't want to. I want us to be together forever. I want to experience everything in life with you. I want to show the world the ultimate love I know we can have, that we have already. Yuuri, will you do me the honor and be mine forever?” Viktor asked, pulling the ring from the box and holding it up.

Yuuri could feel tears sliding down his face. He beamed at Viktor through the happy sobs that flowed through his body and nodded enthusiastically.

“Yes!” Yuuri cried, pulling Viktor to his feet and crushing their lips together. He felt Viktor's arms wind around his waist, pulling him closer. They kissed until they were breathless.

“I think I have a ring to put on your finger,” Viktor said. 

Yuuri nodded and raised a hand to his mouth again. The crowd cheered loudly, several whistles piercing the applause. Viktor slid the band on Yuuri's ring finger and looked into the chocolate brown eyes he was so thankful he'd wake up to every morning for the rest of his life. He searched Yuuri's face, memorizing the joy he showed before embracing him yet again.

“You've made me the luckiest man in the world, Yuuri,” Viktor said softly against his lips.

“This is a dream come true,” Yuuri whispered, barely loud enough to be heard over the excited commotion around them.

“It is. To us, Love,” Viktor said, feathering his lips across Yuuri's.

“To us. To forever,” Yuuri replied, smiling before crushing his lips against his boyfriend's.

_No. My fiancé._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to check out my other Yuri!!! on Ice fics!
> 
> You can find them [here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paxton1976/pseuds/paxton1976).


End file.
